


Us

by Kabuto1234



Series: Anders and Hawke's relationship [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), Starvation, Talking, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Anders is selflessly helping people with food, despite his own needs. Hawke notices that his lover is starving himself just to help others and  desperately wants to help. Guilt,shame and appreciation are all mixing up in Anders' head, but Hawke is there to listen,support and comfort.





	Us

　It has been a couple of month since Hawke and Anders have shared their first kiss, that planted a healthy seed of a new growing relationship, that in near future will surely turn into a strong and marvelous flower. On a daily basis Hawke would visit Anders in his clinic late at night, helping with cleaning, and then they both would slowly go back to Hawke’s residency in Hightown. A first, Anders was against the idea of living with Hawke in the same house, as they just recently started dating, and it wasn’t an appropriate time for them to live together or even be intimate with each other. Surely, like any other man who is deeply in love with their partner, Anders wanted them to be physically close, but at the same time he didn’t want it too feel rushed. On numerous occasions, he would fantasies about their perfect first time and how it should be, namely slow, passionate and tremendously pleasurable for both sides. Hawke wasn’t oblivious to Anders’ thoughts as the same ones would occasionally cross his mind, thus he let Anders take on the room on the first floor of his residency. Several flights of stairs and closed heavy mahogany doors aren’t the most efficient barriers for two passionate lovers, but they have managed to slightly cool their temper. 

Everyday when night falls onto the streets of Kirkwall and big bright face of the moon reveals itself, peeking in the corner of almost black sky, spotted by the few faintly shining stars, Anders and Hawke would embrace themselves. At night they could freely walk around the city tightly holding hands, carelessly kissing in the middle of the street and just being a “normal” couple they were. Star gazing and mindless chatting about passing days would accompany them on their journey through the streets of a familiar, but at the same time completely different night time Kirkwall. Anders felt that at night there was no usual judgmental feeling in the air, making it unbearably heavy, towards him as a mage, no questionable looks thrown in their direction; there was nothing but just two of them. It was Anders, who felt uncomfortable being with Hawke as a lover, as he always thought that holding hands, kissing and other physical and verbal signs of showing affection in an established relationship are meant to be intimate and private. At first Hawke was slightly thrown off by Anders’ decision, as he wanted everyone in the whole world know how good Anders really is, but love requires minor sacrifices from both sides, thus he didn’t mind. With time Hawke started to enjoy it more than he would initially, as it was more personal and intimate this way. Of course there were brief touches in the middle of the day, or while talking, Hawke would occasionally put his big palm on Anders’ shoulder and intentionally leave it there for more than a few seconds, or even rare kissing in the poorly lit corners of Darktown. Despite his principles Anders thoroughly enjoyed all these small acts of public affection, but he didn’t want to do it on a regular basis, as good things should be enjoyed mindfully. 

…

Taking their usual route to Hawke’s residency, Anders felt a gentle squeeze of his hand, that was intertwined with Hawke’s, making him look at his lover, who was already looking back at him, with the warmth in his eyes. Initially, Anders thought that Hawke just wanted to look at him, which was a usual thing for them to do occasionally, as both men truly enjoyed not only looking but being with each other. Even at night Hawke’s facial features were sharp and easily recognisable. His amber eyes were as bright as usual, hair was combed in a messy way and that genuine smile of his was decorating Hawke’s already handsome face. 

“When are you going to hold another one of your free food events? “ - Hawke asked softly, almost whispering, but Anders could hear every single word, slightly weighted down by the notes of concern in his voice.

It has been tough on Anders and most people of Darktown, as there was a major increase in poverty and unemployment in Kirkwall. Many people, like himself, were living on as little food as possible, however Anders was still hosting free food events for people not to starve to death. Hawke knew it all too well, he knew that Anders was starving himself, just to help other people. His cheekbones were more noticeable now, making Anders’ eyes fall deeper into the holes of his skull; his skin lost its usual healthy colour and elasticity; even his armor started to fit loosely on Anders’ already slender body. In order to prevent his lover from fainting in the middle of the day, Hawke would make Anders have a dinner with him, providing variety of vegetables, meats and grains. Of course, dinner wasn’t enough to keep him going in a long run, thus when Hawke had a free time, he would always pack a bag of food and bring it to Anders. Leaving the bag with him and going on with Hawke’s busy life wasn’t an option, as Anders would just give it away to other people, so Hawke would stay with his lover until he finishes all the food and only then leave him to deal with patients. Hawke cared for other starving people in Kirkwall, but Anders was important to him; he was his lover, and Hawke wanted his man to stay healthy, while he can provide it. 

“In a few days” - Anders mumbled shyly looking to the ground, as he knew where this whole talk was going to. 

“ Can I come?” - Hawke stated, rather than seeking an approval, as he gently put his hands on Anders’ waist and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

In this kiss Anders could feel Hawke’s genuine concern for him and his health, thus he had no objections for Hawke not to come, as he pressed his lips firmer against Hawke’s in an agreement. 

…

Clinic was packed with people not only from Darktown,but from all over the Kirkwall, making Anders feel more nervous and anxious. He didn’t have much food to begin with, thus seeing all these people here, desperately waiting for food, made knots in his’ stomach tie themselves in a more complex shapes. Putting a giant pot, filled with water, aside, Anders hesitantly looked inside a canvas bag, that was hidden under the bench, only to find a couple of small potatoes and a rotten carrot swimming in its own juices. The heat slowly began to spread through his body, making his cheeks flash bright red with embarrassment and shame, when suddenly he heard gasps and intense movement near the entrance of the clinic. The first thought to cross Anders’ mind was “Templars!”. Tightening the grip on his staff, Anders stood with his chest puffed out, ready for battle. Unfortunately, Templars were in a slight advantage here, as Anders couldn’t cast any mass spells, due to an enormous amount of innocent people in such a small space. However, he was ready to fight for his life and protect other people. Fortunately for Anders, gasps were quickly replaced by cheers and happy smiles on people’s faces. As a small sigh of relief escaped Anders’ mouth, his expression changed dramatically from fear and anger, to a surprise and happiness. 

Hawke was slowly but surely making his way through the crowd of hungry people towards Anders, with two large canvas bags on his back. From the look of them, these bags would be extremely heavy to carry by an ordinary man, however Hawke, by being a fit warrior, could easily carry them the whole day. Getting closer to Anders, Hawke winked at his lover, greeting him with his usual grin. Carefully putting the bags down on a cleaner space near the table inside the clinic, Hawke yelled from the top of his lungs:

“Anders and I would greatly appreciate your help in cutting all these food, so that everyone can enjoy it before the nightfall.” His tone was caring and soft, but with a slight notes of demand.

Within seconds people began to swarm the table, grabbing various vegetables and meats from the bags in their hands, and start cutting them with various daggers and knives they had. Aromas of fresh meat, vegetables and spices filled the entire clinic, decorating people’s faces with smiles of genuine happiness and gratitude towards Hawke’s generosity. Looking at juicy pork, crispy capsicums and meaty tomatoes , Anders’ mouth began to overflow with saliva, while his face has brightened with a shy smile and appreciation of Hawke’s efforts.

…

With Hawke by his side Anders was able to create a marvelous dish from all the ingredients provided and wanted to start putting it into people’s bowls, when Hawke’s hand gently grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the pot. Leaving Anders in the state of confusion, Hawke quickly grabbed two bowls from the bench, ran to the pot and generously filled them up with a freshly made stew. On his way back to Anders Hawke picked up two wooden spoons, that he then sticked into a still steaming food. Awkwardly using his eyes to signal his lover to sit in a more quiet corners of the clinic, both men made their way there. Sitting on the ground, propping his back on the moldy pillar, Hawke patted the ground close to him, while smiling at Anders with his white shining teeth. Hesitantly, Anders joined Hawke, accepting the bowl of food from him. 

He didn’t have any food for a while now, thus his stomach was growling intensely and his mouth began to overflow with saliva once again, while staring at the stew. Being an Ex-Grey Warden, Anders developed a good stamina and incredible self-control, but seeing this inviting bowl of food almost made him lose all of it. Slowly putting a heaping spoon in his mouth, Anders could see Hawke staring at him in anticipation. Taste of the freshly made stew, began to coat his mouth, leaving a pleasant aftertaste of spices on his tongue. Biting into a juicy pork made Anders shut his eyes, leaving him in ecstasy, as he slowly rested his head on the pillar. Well done potatoes and vegetables would melt in his mouth before he could even bite into them. Warmth and satisfaction began to spread all over Anders’ body, as he finished his portion, and without noticing he had put his head on Hawke’s shoulder. 

“Feels good, right?” - Hawke murmured softly, kissing Anders’ hair. 

Feeling heat of Hawke’s lips on his head, Anders’ heart has been washed with a wave of guilt. He always knew that Hawke truly cares for him, and would do anything for his lover to be happy. With this thoughts crossing Anders’ mind his body tensed and feeling of shame began to overtake him, as one lonely tear slid down his face. In no time, Anders would surely start bawling his eyes out, when he felt Hawke’s quiet whisper in his ear and a big hand wrapping around him, pulling Anders closer to Hawke’s chest. 

“Promise me you will eat everyday, love.” - For a brief moment there was a slight but intentional pause, for Anders to comprehend new information. Gathering his strength, Hawke continued - “I… I love you with all of my heart, and you know it, so please, take care of yourself.” On the last words, Hawke’s voice cracked, and he quickly turned his head away from Anders, hiding his watery eyes. 

If Anders hasn’t been overwhelmed with Hawke’s generous efforts and care, now all the guilt and shame were replaced by love and sympathy. He knew he has to show Hawke that he understands his concerns and that he greatly appreciates everything Hawke has done for him. Gently, putting his palm on Hawke’s face, he pulled it towards him, and began to rub the other man’s cheek. Looking into Hawke’s watery amber eyes and already dried tears on his face, Anders smiled with love and care, pulling Hawke’s face even closer to his own, so they can feel each other’s breath on their skin. 

“I am sorry for being like this, Garrett. “ - Anders said softly, moving his hand from Hawke’s cheek to his hair, stroking it gently. - “ I promise to take a better care of myself.” - he continued after a short pause, leaning closer to Hawke, pressing his forehead against Hawke’s.

“Just remember that it is not just you, but us now” - Hawke whispered softly, before planting a soft kiss on Anders’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic, which is a sequel to the previous one. It is more lengthy than my first one, which I think is a good thing xD Hope you enjoy it :3 If you have read my previous one and came back "thank you for sticking x) " and if you are new here "welcome and thank you for reading my fic "
> 
> I am also an artist, so if maybe you wanna check my art or just chat, I have links to my Instagram and Tumblr accounts ( @adam_wolf3 and @kabuto1234 )
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, feel free to note them :)


End file.
